Bevelle
Bevelle is a city in the game Final Fantasy X. It is the capital of Spira and also the main operations first of the Yevon religion and then New Yevon. It was Yuna's home town where she was born and lived until the day her father defeated Sin. Bevelle hides its fair share of secrets, such as its reliance on the machina that Bevelle itself forbade. In fact, whenever Yuna visits Bevelle whether it be with her guardians or the Gullwings, she manages to stumble upon a new dungeon every time. History Bevelle and Zanarkand fought a ravaging war that Bevelle easily won with its machina. After the war was over and Sin was created, Yu Yevon made a pact with Yunalesca that Bevelle would be immune from its attacks as long as it taught the Yevon teachings, based on what Yu Yevon told his daughter Yunalesca. Thus it became the center of Yevon. 1000 years later, when Sin was defeated for good, Bevelle was in turmoil and the Yevon teachings faded away. However it was not long until Trema founded New Yevon, which was supposedly formed to help people who felt that the times were rapidly changing and leaving them behind. Bevelle Temple Situated inside Bevelle where the aeon Bahamut can be obtained in Final Fantasy X. It's architecture uses sophisticated Machina and robots much to the surprise of Wakka. The temple fayth is a little boy who serves as Tidus' guide in Spira. Temple Aeon *Bahamut Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving a labyrinth and moving walkways powered by machina. Dungeons of Bevelle As well as the Temple, Bevelle houses three other expansive dungeons. The Via Purifico is a dungeon from where there is supposedly no escape. Yuna and her guardians were sentenced to death in the Purifico for murdering Maester Seymour in two sections: the above-water labyrinth (Yuna, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri) and the underwater sewers (Rikku, Tidus, Wakka). After overcoming several trials, Including fighting all the rival summoners, and Evrae Altana, they escaped. The Via Infinito is a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. It is accessable on the fifth chapter of X-2 as a side quest. Two Crimson Spheres can be found on early levels of the dungeon. The deeper part of the dungeon resolves a few minor unanswered questions such as the fate of Lord Trema who mysteriously disappeared shortly after founding New Yevon. The Bevelle Underground is below the temple area. The Gullwings found their way in by jumping into the hole that used to be the statue of Bahamut. Under that is an even bigger expanse that houses the entry into the tunnels that finally lead to the chamber containing Vegnagun. Open Areas *Bevelle Highbridge *Bevelle Temple Secret Places *Via Purifico Sewer Dungeon *Via Infinito Cloister Dungeon *Bevelle Temple Underground Monsters Initial raid *Warrior Monk (gun) *Warrior Monk (flamethrower) *YKT-63 *YAT-99 Via Purifico *Sahagin *Bat Eye *Cave Iguion *Swamp Mafdet *Aqua Flan *Maze Larva *Grothia (boss) *Pterya (boss) *Spathi (boss) Sewer *Sahagin *Phlegyas *Remora *Octopus *Evrae Altana (boss) Escaping Bevelle *Seymour Natus (boss) Gallery Image:Bevelle.png|Bevelle Artwork Image:bevelle1.jpg|Palace of St. Bevelle (The Temple) Image:bevelle2.jpg|infiltrating Bevelle Image:bevelle3.jpg|Yuna and guardians at trial Category:Final Fantasy X locations Category:Towns Category:Temples de:Bevelle